Jiang Ying Yue
In this Chinese name, the family name is Jiang (江). Jiang Yingyue (Chinese: 英月江 Pinyin: Jiāng Yingyue), more commonly known by her pseudonym Sherria Amicus, is the benevolent founder of the country of Destiné and is the daughter of an ancient emperor and his slave. She has many Memory Vessels/Avatars that she uses to interact with the citizens of Destiné. She is the Commander-in-Chief of Destiny Military forces and is the main proprietress of Golden Phoenix Restaurant. She is married to Roman Wiser and has a lovely daughter who is a teacher at Destiny Military Academy. Yingyue is extraordinarily alluring and therefore both admired and lusted after by her people. Yingyue is understanding and sympathetic. Though still displaying the determination and dignity of a true leader, Yingyue prefers negotiation and peace over aggression and warfare. Background In 373 AD, Ying Jiang was born to a cruel emperor/warlord and one of his slaves of African descent. Ying was killed right after her birth because her father did not want to be burdened with a child of a slave, however, Ying's mother took her lifeless body to the temple of the Moon Goddess who took pity on their situation and infused the Moon spirit, Yue into her body turning her into a half Spirit being called Yingyue (which caused her hair color to change into a cherry blossom pink with rainbow streaks). As a fair trade-off for bringing her back from the dead, the Moon Goddess struck Yingyue with visual blindness and unnecessary promiscuity that became more apparent as she matured; this combination of blindness, lustful personality and a bewitching body made it hard for her not to be a tease to most men accidentally as she was growing up especially when she was older. Her mother did her best to tutor Yingyue in being an excellent princess and hard worker as she taught her everything that is expected of a noblewoman; however, Yingyue had a penchant for sneaking into the royal library and attending school with the boys (mostly to learn subjects that only males were able to learn). Between sneaking off to attend school and the tutoring from the concubines and slaves, Yinigyue grew into an intelligent young lady despite everyone at school and the library looking down on her because of her race and gender. She defied all of her naysayer's expectations when her father named her his heir once she awakened her powers to dominate the wills of others via commands, which manifested after three princes from the three neighboring kingdoms brutally assaulted her after she refused their advances when she was age sixteen. This resulted in her using her accidentally activating her powers to have them kill each other, due to this attack she also was impregnated with her first daughter. After she had her daughter nine months later her father tried to wed her to hundreds of noblemen, merchants and princes from neighboring kingdoms all too little avail however she did learn as much as she could from them. During this time she was also tutored by Aife and Athena in combat and warfare, furthermore, Aife helped Yingyue cope and deal with her trauma caused by the rape which allowed the two women to get close to each other forming a sisterly bond. After going through nearly 200 suitors her father was ready to just exile her to the Convent, but after seeing how her body blossomed into a plump mature woman he decided to give her one last chance. On her 18th birthday, he gave her this chance by asking her what type of man she would prefer to marry. Yingyue explained to him that she would only marry a man who could erase the three misfortunes. Yingyue explained that he should be able to ease the suffering people endure as they age, the suffering people endure when they fall ill and should ease the suffering caused by death. If the suitor could not ease any of the above, then she would rather retire to a life of religion until she died. Her father was bewildered and infuriated by his daughter's request to marry a commoner -- a doctor. After this outrage, he forced her and her daughter into the same labor as the other palace slaves on top of cutting their food and water by more than half. For thirteen years the two of them worked around the palace carving statues, cleaning the library and taking care of the garden. However, this only made Yingyue happier and more suitors eager to marry the puzzling daughter of the Emperor. Many suitors would even sneak into the palace to bring them books, food and the latest war news (or economic news or societal news) that they could find for them. This enraged the emperor to the point of sending Yingyue and her daughter off to the nunnery to live their life out as monks and jokingly said that if Yingyue could find a way to become a Bodhisattva then he would give her his entire kingdom to rule. So during her time in the nunnery, she had started teaching her daughter martial arts and all of the knowledge that she knew. Yingyue was also put through the Trials of Job by the Buddha. She prayed every day and night even meditated regularly and even started practicing Taoism to gain immortality and longevity. Her praying and meditation helped with withstanding and surpassing the Trials of Job. By the age of forty, she became the youngest enlightened woman at the nunnery and became the head of the nunnery due to her piety. While not legally allowed she opened a school for girls in the Palace's grounds which angered her father to no end because it went against everything set up by society. By this point, he had enough and ordered Yingyue to be executed for her crimes and that summer Yingyue was taken into custody by the royal inquisition. She was to be executed but none of the Black Magic hexes or God-slayer weapons worked on her at all. Yingyue knew that her father would have all of the executioners killed if she did not die, so she took her own life with a hemlock sip and dagger to the heart, although, neither of these worked she did persuade her heart to stop beating which killed her. Alongside her death, Yingyue voluntarily took on the massive karmic guilt the executioners had for trying to kill her, thus leaving them all guiltless. It is because of this that she descended into the Hell-like realms. While there, she witnessed first-hand the suffering and horrors that the beings and souls there must endure, and was overwhelmed with grief. Filled with compassion, she released all the good karma she had accumulated through her lifetime, thus freeing many suffering souls back into Heaven and Earth. In the process, those Hell-like realms became paradises. The various rulers of hell, sent her back to Earth to prevent the utter destruction of his realm, and that upon her return she appeared on Fragrant Mountain where her daughter buried her ashes alongside the ashes of several other women's. She was dead for five years and within those five years, her daughter became an established teacher and opened up an orphanage and a school in Yingyue's honor and was overwhelmed with various emotions to have her mother back. The emperor fell ill with jaundice soon after Yingyue's return due to the Supreme Pantheon (and to a lesser extent the Moon Goddess) wanting to give Yingyue one final test to see if she is worthy of being a Bodhisattva. Not a single physician (magical or godly) was able to cure him of his ailments. Then a nun (a goddess by the name of Aife in disguise) appeared saying that jaundice could be cured by making a medicine out of the arms, blood, sweat, tears and the eyes of one without anger. The nun further suggested that such a person could be found on Fragrant Mountain, and understanding what the nun meant Yingyue headed back to the mountain and willingly offered up her arms, eyes, blood, sweat, and tears to concoct the cure for her father. Upon drinking the elixir, the cruel Emperor was cured of his illness and went to the Fragrant Mountain to give thanks to the person who made the sacrifice to create the elixir for him. When he discovered that his daughter had made the sacrifice, he begged for forgiveness. Yingyue was transformed into the Thousand Armed and Infinite Eyed Bodhisattva that holds the Multiverse in her eyes, Daochan Guanyin complete with her sclera becoming the universe on her 46th birthday. Yingyue then began her journey to a pure land and was about to cross over into Heaven when she heard a cry of anguish from the world below. However, Yingyue turned around and saw the massive suffering endured by the people of the world. Filled with compassion, she returned to Earth, vowing never to leave till all suffering has ended. She also went on to take her father's land and turn it into a prosperous kingdom called Destiné. Since then, countless number years have passed since Yingyue's sacrifice and resurrection with peace being omnipresent throughout Creation. In the year 2025, the Multiverse's Natural Purging system turned on as it was displeased that humanity has progressed much in the past millennium and has actively been creating extinction-level threats and people who could have ended humanity, however, the Multiverse's Natural Counter Force empowered Yingyue with the ability to make her champions and grant immense powers to those that she deemed protectors of the multiverse. With her resources as the empress of Destiné she formed the Grand Casters Organization to train others how to harness the powers that she either granted them or their innate powers to their fullest potential so that they can be prepared just in case a threat came to the multiverse. During this time Yingyue also created an artifact called the Infinity Fan which has six special gems that she formed to help her channel the True Magic spells with less strain on her body. Each of the six gems are considered incredibly potent cosmic artifacts on their own and are vastly stronger when used with the Infinity Fan. Appearance *Teen: Yingyue is a teenager with an incredible early growth spurt in various places, enough to make any woman jealous. She has voluminous amounts of pink hair (with rainbow streaks) that reaches down to her butt and piercing golden eyes (with the universe as her sclera). Unlike the other concubines, Yingyue didn't have an ample chest but the Emperor liked this about her because she looked more like a child, however, he worshiped her peach-shaped rear. Though she has a slim modest build, Yingyue does have an incredibly fat bottom with wide & womanly hips, which is a source of some humor within her group of friends and the civilians. Her large bottom is more noticeable due to her tendency to sway her hips while moving and stand with one hip out. She has pink flowers on both sides of her hair which she styles in a kind twin-tail. She has a surprisingly low, smooth, confident sultry voice despite her age which makes her may come off as seductive. She is also incredibly tall for her age with long muscular legs and a modest waist. Her stomach is flat, having a thin and healthy layer of fat over it that is just enough for one to pinch if they were allowed to. Her face consists of soft, beautiful features that often attract attention from men and women alike, some with more innocent intentions in their attraction than others but she rarely minds the attention during parties as it allows her to keep a high social standing among the other concubines. While her golden eyes and plump lips are undeniably attractive, it is the beautify mark just below her right eye that completes her charming appearance and makes her stand out from other women. She wears a pair of modest, pale pink underwear with a flower pattern on them. *Adult: Yingyue has the qualities of a mature female and a transcendent Chinese beauty while also still retaining all of her sensual qualities from when she was a courtesan in her teen years. She is noted for her large breasts and plump bottom, beautiful tanned skin; Yingyue is in no way ignorant of her more attractive features and this shows in her choice of clothing. While maintaining a respectable appearance whenever in the public eye as to not draw attention to herself, often wearing lovely homemade traditional Chinese dresses to show off her curves. Even though her dresses may seem constricting, Yingyue easily maneuvers in them. She has mystical looking golden eyes (with the multiverse as her sclera) and gorgeous pink hair with rainbow coloring, these two features drawing out most of her innate beauty the most. People believe her beauty is comparable to that of Diaochan of the four Four Beauties. Due to a C-section that she had to perform on herself in-order to successfully deliver her first child, she now has a large angular scar on the naval of her stomach. It would also be good to note that her bootylicious derrière has grown twice the size it was when she was a teen and is regarded as the greatest butt of all time (much to her chagrin). Her hips spread far past her shoulders, and her thighs are so thick there is not a moment where they do not touch. Yingyue has a deceptively toned build that makes her appear almost Amazonian in bodily structure – while not really apparent under her extravagant dress, when her clothing is damaged, her nearly statuesque and muscular physique reveals itself – it'd be best to describe her as highly athletic yet voluptuous while not sacrificing a single drop of femininity. Her palms consist of smooth, soft skin. Her touch often being described as quite motherly, soothing to those who have been blessed with the opportunity to feel them. She is known for her iconic purple lipstick and purple nail polish. Her legs are often described as full and long, being the same flawless tan color as the rest of her body. She keeps a Black Epiphyllum oxypetalum in her hair. She wears a pair of immodest, hot pink bra and thong combo made of lace. She usually has a kind, soft expression on her face. Personality Yingyue is a very peaceful, good-natured woman who doesn't want any conflict. She is also a pacifist who prefers to solve problems without bloodshed, or at least as little as possible. Despite her peaceful demeanor, she is a skilled and terrifying fighter when needed (but she retains her laidback attitude with a certain smugness to her). She is ravenous for knowledge and is excellent in gathering data just like the other super-geniuses of the multiverse. However, when she gets serious people can't help but listen, for her words bear weight; this is perhaps due to her skill as a debater and a mother. Yingyue is also a very wise woman with wide knowledge and experience in social dynamics and politics. Yingyue never used her powers with ulterior motives and never asked for their aid in exchange for her help, it was done all in good faith which made people warm up to her quickly. Yingyue cares very deeply for her family and is also very protective of her family (this extends to her citizens), so much that she would do anything to express her love for them. Yingyue is also a huge workaholic and will not stop until she has completed what it is that she sent out to do. Her perceptive and faithful personality has allowed her to make life-long loyal friends, family, and lovers. She loves learning, and is motivated by finding new things to hold her attention; if it's not interesting, she's not interested. Yingyue loves to read books and by her admission; gaining knowledge gives her an orgasm. When not wandering around looking for curious sights and strange ingredients, she spends most of her time drifting from hierarchical city to the next, often getting invited in and given free food because of her outgoing personality. She also adopts stray teens, as she seems to identify with them being alone in the past. Yingyue is a loving and caring mother to all her daughters, especially Zhiruo who she dotes on, but is more demanding with Dà-xiá as she is the heir to Destiné. She typically serves as the "mom" looks after everyone in the Grand Caster Organization and offers guidance in a variety of things, especially to the younger ones. Yingyue also comes off as quite impatient and can be innocently insensitive, when it comes to dealing with people who aren't as intelligent as her. She possesses the thoughtfulness to perceive the truth of things, read the hearts of all people and properly understand their standpoint. She also really hates wasting time but has mellowed out with the years. When she is angered, you would not know her true feelings due to no change in her vocal tone or facial expressions. Instead, one could judge that she is furious by looking into her eyes when she is speaking towards the one she is angry with, though her tone of speech remains calm that no one would think that she is angered. When in danger she acts playful and teasing manner, finding amusement even in assassination attempts against her, and enjoys messing with people. Yingyue is a natural genius when it comes to talking with others, she just has a lot of natural charisma to her that, when paired with her low, confident and sultry voice, makes Yingyue especially adept at diplomacy and generally conversing with others. Yingyue also has a verbal tic: when flustered or excited, she ends her sentences with "you know", a trait that some of her Memory Vessels have and so does her daughters. She can be easily flustered when people talk about how beautiful and seductive she is with her body. Thanks to her sizeable chest and an amusingly enormous bottom, she gets frequently teased about her huge booty from some of her peers and civilians. Her responses to said teasing suggest that she is dismissive of this fact, and she tends to ignore her backside unless it ends up being the literal butt of a joke at her expense. But it should be noted that Yingyue doesn't have any qualms about using her seductive body if it is to acquire knowledge, she also has no hang-ups about sleeping with women. Most of the time she's oblivious to what her behind knocks over (and to people that are unlucky enough to get caught in its path). She is known to be a kind individual, helping strangers and referring to Roman as her "hubby". Yingyue is very conscious of her limitations, understanding that she requires the support of her subordinates and peers to succeed and never forgets the weight and impact that each person has on the world. Nevertheless, she takes her commanding role very seriously and has earned the undying loyalty of her citizens with her hands-on approach to leadership on and off the field of battle. She can often lose herself in fantasies of forbidden love and sexual fantasies, so much so that she becomes nearly oblivious to the world around her. She usually advises on love/sexual education to other girls. Powers Explained Power Creation: Yingyue developed the unique ability that allows her to create any power she wishes, and grant whoever she deems worthy said power. Yingyue's unique power also allows her to instantly take people's powers and render them her own. Furthermore, she can even combine & enhance the stolen and created powers to create new powerful and devastating powers. Her confiscation of the power is permanent, and it cannot be returned without her consent (it also bypasses resistance to Power Absorption). Yingyue can also bestow her citizens with enormous powers, either granting them new powers, enhancing old ones they already possess or restoring lost powers at higher levels. Alternate-Selves Contacting: She can summon and talk to her alternates throughout the ocean of realities and even possess them and live/alter their lives. *Consciousness Transferal: She can send her consciousness into the body of her memory vessels. *Memory Vessels: Yingyue is known to also have the ability to create Memory Vessels, as she did with Victoria Amicus. Victoria has a different appearance as Yingyue and can act independently from her. Yingyue can also reabsorb Memory Vessels, acquiring their memories of the activities they undertook. Making Memory Vessels also divides up her overall power not that it matters much however she is significantly weaker. Currently, she has 100 Memory Vessels created. Magical Energy Storage: Yingyue can accumulate magical energy over time, being able to amass massive pools of it. She currently has countless years worth of energy store up, so much so that her energy is undetectable to those even on her level. *Energy Transfer: Yingyue is one of the few beings in the entirety of Creation with the ability to grant her powers to other people to create artificial gods. Her energy can also be recalled at a later time back to Yingyue, even over vast distances. Currently, 99% of her overall energy is divided among all of the citizens making her significantly weaker. Personal Space Tuning- This is a very special type of arcane power that allows Yingyue to manipulate the laws of physics, rules of causality, allows her to overwrite reality on a quantum level, and while within it she is capable of nearly any feat within her imagination that is within the designated area, allowing Yingyue to become sovereign - effectively God - within the affected area. With it, she was able to limit the blast radius of the Light Fortississimo and hold a destabilizing realm in Fennmont together long enough to have her duel with Cynthia Amicus and Kimiko Shiratori. Its area of effect is large enough to cover the entirety of Destiny City but can cover the entirety of the Multiverse if she maximizes her godly energy output. Her Personal Space rapidly drains the mana and Ki anywhere Yingyue expands her field. The territory created by her Space Tuning subjugates and overrides the previous world with the world that Yingyue desires, it is capable of writing over and rewriting information of fields such as coincidence and attack strength. The space override by this ability becomes an imaginary space and will only come back after she deactivates her power. People with evilness in their hearts become weaker while inside her Personal Space. The territory is highlighted in a dark red shade, and its form is malleable as it can adjust to any shape, length or width under Yingyue's jurisdiction. Anyone who dies while inside her Personal Space can either choose to join her Legion of Cuteness, which gives her all of their memories, stats, and powers or choose to be completely healed and resurrected outside of the Personal Space. Her Legion, and will always be restored to peak should they somehow fall (they have a re-spawn time of two hours), even if they are completely erased, making it impossible to thin their numbers. It has a passive effect of distorting distance and coordination, making it impossible to get close to her unless she allows the person to get to her. She can also summon the legionnaires she's obtained to do battle alongside her. It defines a lasting "territory", "domain" or a platform of control around the user, where whatever is within the confines is subjugated through Yingyue's commands. She can shape her territory into tendrils or any shape that she wants it to be. When used as weapons or tendrils, the territory will strip away the powers, abilities and statistics amplifications of those that come in contact with them temporarily. Yingyue is said to be the most powerful, being second to only her mother. Yingyue subconsciously restrains her maximum potential because she quantifies and calculates the external variables so that she could never hurt someone. *Power Output Control: Yingyue can control the output of her powers, which allows her to control the destructiveness and size of her power. Even at 0.01% of its true power, she can give power Great Old Ones a run for their money. **Maximum Output: Yingyue can boost her Godly level to an immeasurable level allowing her to cover the entirety of Creation with her personal space. Yingyue can use all her opponent (and her legionnaires) capacity but massively amplified. All members of the Legion are released as a huge army and their strength is increased to the level of an SSS-Rank being. *Legionnaire Rebirth: Yingyue can turn anything into her legionnaire, from other living beings to things like concepts, planetary barriers, and continents. Seemingly the only requirement for this ability is that the target has to fall for Yingyue or being weaker than Yingyue, she can activate it as long as the target finds her cute or attractive enough. *Legionnaire Summoning: Within her Personal Space, Yingyue can summon her legionnaires to her side whenever needed. She can even use and/or create high abstract or higher-dimensional entities (stated to vastly overshadow Cthulhu as if he was less than a gnat) as puppet chess pieces during confrontations. Even beings on the level of Time are easily under her control. The more fatigued she is, the weaker her legionnaires become. *Omniscience: Knows about everything within her Personal Space. *Omnipresence: Can be anywhere and nowhere within her Personal Space. *Reality Condition: Within her Personal Space, Yingyue gains an enhanced physical fitness giving her the capability to perform impossible feats, but still has her terrible stamina. *Safety System: A passive protective barrier that takes any type of attack (I.e. conceptual, omniversal and, insta-kill), regardless of magnitude, and reflects it at the opponent in the form of the original attack, with the attack not losing any of its power in the process. *Forced Cooperation: Within her Personal Space, the enemy will sometimes allow themselves to get hit completely at enough damage to hurt them. She can even make rules that they will sometimes be forced to follow. *Goodness Reversal: Makes all of Yingyue's opponents irredeemably evil in every aspect and meaning of evil even if they contradict. *Cutie Boost: Everyone in the Legion can fight as hard as they can for as long as they want until her stamina starts falling. *Attack Cancellation: Any attacks that bypass the concept of distance will miss her. *Conceptual Manipulation: Even when not within her Personal Space, Yingyue has the power to rewrite the concepts on a multiversal level. *Resistance to Power Drain: If her power is absorbed or copied, they might manifest as another her instead. *Law Manipulation: Much like the Shining Jewels and Witches, Yingyue can manipulate laws. She can do this without being in her Creation. *Void Manipulation: Yingyue can manifest in the nonexistent multiverses and timelines, the ability to turn an infinite number of multiverses nonexistent after rewriting them, she is also able to affect and erase beings who are nonexistent to a conceptual level. Legionnaires *Dante Shadowblade: The ultimate Edgelord, being so edgy, he is the living embodiment of the concept of cutting that can cut any and all phenomenon in the world, bypassing all resistances and durability with each cut. Not just physical aspects, but even concepts as everything will be cut by him. With EVERY stroke of Dante's sword, something will be cut, even if it is nothingness itself. Additionally even if his blade were to be warded off it's intended path, his edgienes will still land regardless of causality (making the concept of missing non-existent to Dante). He is terrified of ghosts and spirits, as he feels that nothing he can do will affect them. He admits he would rather be shot at by thousands of bullets instead of having to confront a spirit. Yingyue recruited him when his mother asked her to find a ay to get him out of the house so that he can get a job a meet a women. *Tyranus Rex: Tyranus Rex is a long-dead general of the Foo Fighters, who had great magic abilities, and also had excellent skills in many martial arts. In addition, Tyrannus had a powerful charisma that could win over almost anyone. He's as strong as a T-Rex and has the ability to create giant T-rex's out of light. Yingyue recruited him into her legion after he was brought back as undead bodyguard for a Lich-Queen. *King Kobra: A sneaky assassin who fights with close ranged poisonous attacks and poisoned hidden weapons. Yingyue recruited him after he failed to assassinate her. *Miranda The Great: A determined mermaid warrior who fights by controlling tridents made of magical water. She cannot be defeated by those with less determination than her. Yingyue recruited her after she had found Miranda half dead on one of her trips to Atlantis. *Dimension King: The Dimension King is able to send the enemy into another dimension. Yingyue recruited him after he taught her how to open Twilight Rings. *Opalnaria Piche: A stern and overly serious necromancer who is also a teacher. Her Witch Tattoo grants her the ability to control several thousand armies worth of zombie fodder through soul manipulation. Yingyue recruited her while Opalnaria was being burned at the cross for witchcraft. *Chisako Matsunaga: A Black Widow capable of killing any man that she has had sex with. She seems like a very sweet woman, but in secret she is a sadistic misandrist who kills her husband's for fun not for their money. She is a genius anesthesiologist with big breasts. Chisako willingly joined Yingyue's legion to keep herself from going to jail, but ended up as Yingyue's masochistic lapdog. *Darc Lord: Has the ability to manipulate all darkness, shadows, and shunt infinite darkness into the opponent's mind across all of existence and even beyond totality to make the opponent suffer as much pain as conceivably possible. Can summon torture tools that make Jax Bradshaw piss himself in fear and makes him hide in the closet. Anyone that steps on his shadow will be completely paralyzed and unable to do anything at all, as they are left helpless as Darc shreds them apart limb by limb. Darc was defeated by the other Legion of Cuteness members before he was forced to join by Yingyue. *Remiel: Remiel is powerful angel who can soar high into the heavens and bombard his opponents with destructive beams of divine light. Remiel's presence destabilizes all local gravitational forces, disrupting engines of divine beings, teleportation and Warp jumps. Due to her time as a nun and status as a Divine Saint Remiel decided to join her ranks. *Gunnr: A skilled warrior who fights with a kiteshield and a gunlance; a sniper-like weapon. Gunnr is very fast and durable, she can also turn invisible to gain the upper hand in combat. *Lady Death: Lady Death was a powerful Celestial Hunter before she was maimed and had her deceased corpse violated and eaten by Huozai. She wields a Celestial Weapon known as the Scythe of Death which can cut anything, regardless of size or durability. Also, anything beheaded by the scythe will instantly die, as the scythe negates any form of immortality, regeneration, and durability, no matter how infinite it is. *Scorch: Scorch was a renowned ninja whose skills earned him enough fame during his life that Yingyue chose to recruit him to fight in her legion. He is a highly perceptive fighter, able to see through most deceptions and react quickly. He is also a skilled close-range fighter, able to fight back a sword specialist like Chibusa only armed with a knife. He can create heat orbs that "mummify" his enemies, killing them seemingly by evaporating all the moisture in their bodies. His ability is less effective the more powerful that the opponent is. *Junko Nanase: Junko is surprisingly physically powerful as well as being highly skilled in Systema and can summon giant plush bears that have incredible strength to fight the opponent. Her magic allows her to create and control cloth. She also carries around an umbrella that not only has a hidden blade & shotgun within it the umbrella also can create gentile breezes and light showers; furthermore, the umbrella is fire proof, has an insulated handle, and has a grounding rod connected to the handle. Despite acting very arrogant, ill-tempered, and haughty, she is actually very friendly to those close to her and is very cute when angered. She is very short for her age and binds her chest so people won't make fun of her pornstar sized breasts. She doesn't dislike her ample chest, but she gets frustrated whenever people bring attention to it. She also is utterly incapable of finding a bra that will survive her Gag Boobs. Has minor resistance to mental powers. She carries a mystical condensed perfume that puts people to sleep. It is able to bypass magical & psychic barriers, knocking anyone out in a single hit. Furthermore, even if you don't pass out from it your powers are temporarily nullified. *Tae Ioroi: Tae made her living as a mercenary, and did it in a strangely groovy fashion. She would snap her fingers, tap her foot, bob her head and shake her butt (her breasts bounces in tune to her own theme "Burst HOPE" as well), but she doesn't dance to the music - a common misconception. She executes beautiful and sometimes erotic dance moves as she fires Programs - specialized attacks. Her Combat Arts are specialized offensive programs meant to confuse opponent. Her fighting style consists of numerous flips and twists so as to show her flexibility and well-toned figure. She had a flawless victory streak until she battled Bianca Argento and Tesla Dairenji. *Miu Inunaki: Miu's fighting style combines fencing and feints with ballerina style movement, used for evasion and to position her to attack. Which gives her one of the most fluid styles ever to grace the Foo Fighters and makes this makes her difficult to read. Her moves and swings are very elegant, changing her timing on hits like a confusing dance to fake you out. She is able to read her opponents' moves even if she couldn't view them. *Shenhua: She was Mr. Yang's most prized hit-woman and "bodyguard". Born of a Japanese scientist from Unit 731 and Chinese war prisoner. While she is the spitting image of her mother, she has her father's ability to always be faster than the opponent, regardless of whether they move beyond the speed of light or not and whether they slow her down or speed themselves up through any form of manipulation. *Saint Longinus: The First leader of the Dogs of Heaven and the Divine Saint known for killing the Son of God with the Spear of Longinus. He has all of the powers of a Divine Saint and wields the original Spear of Longinus. The Spear of Longinus will always hit to kill and can penetrate most types of barriers, can harm anything, and it can kill gods; however, these abilities only work if the opponent is a godly being or a demonic creature. *Mama Kannon: The Buddhist Goddess of Mercy. Mama Kannon has the body of a luscious anime proportioned MILF, but the mind of a devout saint. She is a goddess amoung goddesses with a perfect body, filled-in places that are, by nature, designed to attract the opposite sex, such as the thighs, the hips, the breasts, and the most lovely part of all, the booty. She is always wearing revealing clothes and has a pleasantly warm smile on her face 24/7. She is sexually innocent and can't get a dirty joke to save her life. She has the ability to bless anyone and anything that she wants from granting a woman larger breasts or making a weapon more powerful to bestowing herself with enhanced physical attributes. She can even nullify Absolute and Transcendent abilities with her blessings. Can hold her own with the likes of Smokey Brown with ease, however, she tends to go easy on others so that she won't hurt them. By allowing others to suck on her breasts (read:drink her breasts milk) she can heal and empower the person with greater a physical condition for a short amount of time. She prefers homemade milk to store bought milk any day. Wears a shirt that reads, "LET MAMA RUB YOUR MEAT!", which is a prized possession which Smokey gave to her when she joined the Legion of Cuteness. *Grace: She is generously voluptuous, has long hair almost reaching her past her hips and a figure that even makes her the envy of Fertility Goddesses everywhere. Grace is not just a well-endowed figure, she is TOO well-endowed. Furthermore, she dons an open dress revealing VERY ample cleavage to the point that it gets a bit scary. Grace is able to manipulate her demonic aura as a mass of black tendrils for numerous purposes. When united together those tendrils seem to have a great destructive power, but Grace also uses the tendrils to grab things. Grace is capable of teleporting herself and others to a specific coordinate instantaneously with no prep time needed. Grace is quite adept at analyzing the nature of her opponent's powers and weaknesses. After being blessed by Mana Kannon, Grace gained the power to strike the weakness of anyone and anything. *Unlucky Chuck: Just some loser who jumped out of a helicopter, that was hovering three inches off the ground, and died of a heart attack. His fist are imbued with misfortune and loss. Anyone who kills him is cursed to ultimately lose, doomed to never achieve their goals and die in despair. When they die Chuck is resurrected at half of his power. *Lin Yifei: Lin Yifei was part of the Chinese People's Liberation Army as a political assassin. Lin is very competitive, sarcastic, battle hardened, battle hungry, loud, psychotically humored, rude, easily-bored, and extremely ill-tempered. Her primary weapons are a pair of Kukri style blades attached to long leather straps. With these attached her effective weapon's reach no longer becomes limited by her arms' reach. She can throw her knives and yank them right back into her hands. Another weapon Lin uses are several Feidao throwing knives that she keeps in straps around each leg. She's deadly accurate, even when throwing several at once. She is also very proficient in many martial arts and was hardened from her time as a street rat and dropping in on many Foo Fighter's self defense classes. She has held her own against Nayuta and the Mitsuari Sirens. *Sylphie: The origins of how she came to join the Legion of Cuteness are shrouded in utter mystery. Although she looks like a cute young girl, she has an old-fashioned way of talking and often speaks and acts at a slow and deliberate pace. In combat, she uses mysterious attacks like throwing glittering spheres of Godly energy, or tossing enemies into the air without even touching them. She can defeat any type of Angel or Demon regardless of their hierarchical rank. *Loki: Loki is a cunning trickster god who has the ability to change his shape and sex (he's usually in the form of a busty raven haired woman, because he believes this makes him seem weak, and therefore cause enemies to assume he is not a threat). He is a powerful spell caster and decent tactician. While he is physically stronger than most Jewels, he still prefers to use tricks and wit to win his fights. *Smokey Brown: A bare knuckle brawler who has a penchant for rapping while he fights. He's a heavyweight boxing champion who strongly dislikes lecherous men like Louis Mitsuari and Kite. He is also an ex-Reaper Major and commander who could hold his own with the likes of Alister Fulbright. He is the very definition of a gentleman and is very sure with the ladies. *Shield Man: A guardian robot that wields a large Omni-steele shield. The shield makes him nigh-absolutely invulnerable from the front and he can do dashing slides or cannonball jumps that smash you with the shield. He can also throw it like a boomerang. *Capture Man: A police robot that is equipped to safely catch criminals. He is large and his body is a giant power nullifying cage. He also can fire bolas that snare his targets. If he snares you and then runs into you, you get stuck in his cage electrocuted and depowering. *Ash Masterson: Ash is a brash teenager with high self-esteem. He is very brutal, showing no hesitation when bludgeoning his opponents, as well as vulgar and easily irritated, especially about his height, cursing openly towards people when things don't go as he'd planned. Nonetheless, he shows respect towards his fellow Legion of Cuteness members. Despite his rebellious and brash personality, Ash displays visible hesitation when dealing with girls, often blushing and stuttering around them uncontrollably. Ash has the uncanny ability to grant his Desert Eagles' bullets attributes of the Unholy Torture Chamber. Upon contact they release powerful venom drenched needles. *Glen Thomas: Glen has many aspects in his personality. He is mysterious, as he is most of the time closed off and he refuses to speak much about himself. Glen is also rather hostile if he is provoked, and prefers to listen instead of speak. He is silent in both ways. Glen is very observant and tends to remember many events, which means that if you cross him, there's an 60% chance that he remembers it. The thing is, Glen might hold grudges, though most of them are towards enemies. Glen's magic is based around contracts, akin to Celestial Summoning magic. However, he does not use keys or any of that, he just uses himself and a sword. His demon was cursed to live forever in a sword and to serve whoever first holds the sword. The demon will give him overwhelmingly enhanced physical condition and would cast a black aura around him that may effect people's minds and also give off a wave of nausea. His sword is called Angel Slayer and with it he can harm angels and other Divine beings. *Ray'Zur: He has a serious tone almost all of the time but is known to be open and happy around friends as he is a very social person around allies and friends. He also has been known to become a very protective person when it comes to close friends or girlfriends especially. He can be a very direct person when it comes to telling people the truth even if they don't want to hear it. He has a automatic hatred for any one who hurts his friends or thinks highly of themselves and will gladly show them how he feels. He fights with ten Razor Sharp Garrotte wires attached to each finger that he can control and manipulate to attack and or set traps. By applying his Electric elemental Mana to his wires, they become a numbing electrical trap. *Alexis: Alexis believes in tough love at times which means that many times she gets cold when people aren't listening to her. She gets irritated quickly but also calms quickly, often unnerving strangers by her sudden mood swings. Still she values those of the light and tries to lead the people she meets on the right path. Though she is friendly with everyone, she doesn't count many people as her friends. Too many people have tried to take advantage of her. She uses a lost magic that allows the user to turn her body into that of a Twilight Phoenix. The specific elements that Alexis can incorporate into her body is darkness, fire, and light. She has the ability to turn herself into twilight/fire, which allows her to phase through other objects. Alexis can also absorb dark, fire, and light magic attacks as a way to heal and replenish her strength and magic energy. *Kite: A warrior by nature, he is motivated by sexual instincts instead of love or justice. He has a Valkyrie slave named Grimgerde, and owns a humanoid artificial life form named Nike. His heroics have saved three out of the five major nations in the Demon World from being conquered by the King of Conquers, as well as helping quite a number of damsels in distress. On the other hand, his impulsive sex drive has scarred quite a number of young women for life. Kite uses Twin bladed-tonfa guns. They can shoot water at high-pressures that can rival the power of a water cannon, rendering the user immobile to prevent himself from being thrown backwards because of the strong recoil. The blades are just like water jet cutters, able to mutilate objects and people at close range. Although, both guns cannot utilize the blades while shooting and vice versa since they have to reroute the water according to the mode of attack range, having to shift either to close or long range. When imbued with Demon Energy the water becomes Hellish Water which is strong enough to cut a planet in two. Grimgerde weilds a magical lance that can emit powerful blasts of pure Mana and Nike is a tactful support Magic user that has Victory imbued into everything that she does, always making her victorious even if she loses. *Kurenai Togami: Kurenai is a female knight with long, pure white hair that is tied back by a stylish hair ornament. Kurenai wearing a silver, formal dress decorated by golden armor with white sarashi round the upper chest underneath. Regardless of what she wears, even if its a cloak or swimsuit, Kurenai always has her sword in hand or fastened at her hip. Kurenai is a rather laconic individual that is rather stoic and more awkward than most of the cast. Kurenai is a half-human, half-vampire/demon Witch Hunter from the Togami clan. Despite her demonic lineage, she has an intense hatred toward demons and vampires, due to them harming her clan and her mother in the past. Her abilities include the "art of the lightning" and being able to become stronger when exposed to blood. The more blood she is exposed to, the stronger she gets. She can also transform into a stronger demonic-vampiric version of herself. Her weapon of choice are twin serrated kodachi blades that can infused with her magic power to become double edged, golden hilted electrified katana. Kurenai possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and her skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. Kurenai has shown great skill in utilizing the reverse-grip of swordsmanship as well as the normal grip. She is even capable of employing her swords effectively using her feet, by wielding their hilts between her hallux and second toe. Kurenai is able to summon a large amount of swords (more than 300), and launch weapons at her opponent(s) in a variety of different ways. She has a complex about her breasts (despite never saying it out loud) and is the polar opposite of Chibusa, being a kuudere. Before she uses Shinobi Transformation, she is small in the chest area. *Masamune Ikeda: Masamune is Kurenai's cousin and rival. She is has masterful skill in laido and can draw her katana and slash the opponent and then sheath it before a person can blink. She hides her pain and sadness behind a perverted façade. She has training in ninjutsu and stealth. She frequently taunts the males with her seductive body and constantly sexually harasses females for the fun of it. Masamune makes numerous claims that she wears nothing under her top. Underneath her perverted exterior lies a selfless and loving woman. *Tomoe Gozen: A female samurai warrior, known for her beauty, elegance, tenacity and strength. She wares a revealing battle armor adorned with the Tomoe emblem and her main form of combat is her favorite naginata that she weilds with great skill. She incredibly long black hair and deep blue eyes. Tomoe carries a Relic inside of her womb that allows her to turn her sub-atomic structure into a sub-dimension. Every time someone attacks her, she can turn those attacks back on the sender. She is powerful enough to take out entire nations by herself. Her sword, her arrows, and her naginata are all imbued with the elements of Ice and Electricity. *Anansi: A Trickster with the powers of Spiderman and the magical prowess of Merlin. His illusions bypass powers specifically meant to see past lies. His staff is 3 meters long and is durable enough to withstand being slammed against a sword. He also has great Telepathic capabilities that can rival even the greatest Psychics. *Prince Neferkaptah: An ancient Egyptian Prince with great prowess and skill in Egyptian Magic specifically, Lightning Magic. He is well read in all things Magic related and is a great diplomat. *Mia Val'intine: An exiled Libidian scholar who uses a prototype Cyberzz tech handgun that uses light speed bullets that move faster than light. She is physically stronger than an Olympic Athlete, but pales in comparison to a F-Rank Jewel. Just like any other Libidians she can warp space-time and gravity to her whims with little difficulty. *Arngrim: The second owner of Tyrfing and a loyal servant of Yingyue. His strength is absolutely unfathomable and his physical defenses are nothing to sneeze at. His Relic, Tyrfing, gives him a huge resistance to everything especially Magic & Psionics and increases his strength ×100 fold, it makes its wielder a Mage Killer & Psychic Breaker, as it prevents most magic and psionics from harming him. *Miyuki- Miyuki is the personification of death and suffering given life. She can manipulate ice that colder than absolute zero. Miyuki covers herself in an ice armor that allows her to freeze absolutely anything, including those who are immune to extreme freezing (even absolute zero), and even other kinds of ice. She can form ice spears and wrap ice around her body, usually used in the form of ice claws. Miyuki's ice freezes and slowly drains the souls of anyone caught in its embrace if stuck in it for too long. *Axle Taylor- Axle is a Comixian with the ability to cause any object he touches to explode. He is a member of the Wiccaphobia. Axle is a former Comix special forces Captain and an ass man. *Envy: The Demon Lord of Envy, she becomes deeply envious of Remiel upon the latter's arrival in Destiny City. She is therefore continuously jealous of Remiel because she receives the better part of Destiny City's attention, though the two are quite capable of working together if it serves Destiny City's interests. Has the ability to control water on a conceptual level and water creatures. Envy uses a multitude of whips to fight, even Gabriel acknowledges her skill, saying she's a lot better than expected. *Guan Yu: A famous general serving under the warlord Liu Bei in the late Eastern Han dynasty and a loyal servant to Yingyue. He wields the fabled Crescent Moon blade, a glaive-like polearm with the ability to crush all defenses and strike anything reguardless of distance. Guan Yu also has an overwhelming control over Ki and is cursed to change his gender whenever he is too prideful. He is a prideful fighter that would only give it his all if his opponent is worthy of his full strength. He is immensely loyal to Yingyue and would gladly die for her sake. Once her Crescent Moon blade is awakened it becomes a sentient, multi-sectioned, extendable staff akin to a serpent that can extend up to 450 meters, freeze anything it bites, and can shoot ethereal spheres that can freeze anything it passes through from its mouth. *Cassandra of Troy: A sad and demure young woman with a distrust in men that is a master necromancer with Divine Clairvoyance, but is fated to not be believed by anyone however Yingyue seems to be resistant to this curse. Her predictions seem opaque to a weak magus or a common person and would cause them to be highly skeptical of her readings. She speaks nonsense most of the time, but with prediction, foreshadowing and future prophecies mixed in with her words. Her Divine Art allows her to reopens the target's deepest and darkest secrets, fears, and nightmares. It continually assaults the mind until the victim falls into a catatonic state. *Jing Ke: A Chinese assassin with a bad rep who is supernaturally skilled with a sword and a monster when it comes to hand to hand combat as well. He plays the role of the bubbling fool quite well, however, when the situation calls for him to straighten up he becomes deadly serious. All of his attacks are fatal and will strike the target's weakness even if they do not have one. Before he begins a battle he briefly stops time to analyze his opponent, revealing potential weaknesses. *Odd Bob: A young man who is highly resistant anything that would normally adversely affect others and anything that would reverse or disrupt the powers of others. He can control what he wants to affect. Abilities Charismatic Voice: Not only does Yingyue have an enticing voice, she also uses it to bring out the good in people and stop conflicts between them using only her words. She is also a surprisingly talented singer. Absolute Immortality- All SSS-Ranked beings have absolute immortality; unable to die, age, become ill or be permanently wounded (though the regeneration goes away with the less energy that the person has and the severity of the injury). They are self-sustained, and as their mind and soul are as immortal as their biological body, they become highly resistant to mental/spiritual destruction. Any injuries she suffers immediately heal (in some cases), even if they are disintegrated, blown up, completely deleted from nonexistence, or even if she is destroyed to the conceptual level in past-present-future, she will still return to life with due time. They always maintain perfect health and condition. When destroyed they can return to The Supreme Axiom to reform indefinitely. Furthermore, SSS-Rank beings become Abstract Existence or rather living ideas from a platonic, archetypal world. *Causality Transcendence: SSS-Rank beings transcend the normal boundaries of cause and effect, existing outside of the causality of a system. Copy Cat Negation: She is completely resistant to being copied via assimilation or DNA replication; attempting to due so results grievous harm and lackluster replication. When absorbed her energy causes severe pain to the absorber's body. Immense Intelligence- Being the creator of many different magics, spells, magical accessories, and the trainer of many Magic Gods, Yingyue is known to be immensely intelligent. She possesses a perceptive eye and remarkable intuition in most fields of study especially teaching. She also possesses an intellect that is rarely matched, and it is prevalent through her ways of fighting. While others were content simply to achieve the destructive capabilities, speed and technique of their innate powers, Yingyue was interested in developing her innate power, creating a variety of techniques and abilities to suit her needs. However, Yingyue's ability to discern even the most closely guarded of secrets is where her true prowess lies. Additionally, Yingyue is a bit of a smooth talker, able to maneuver herself in favorable situations and coerce even the most resilient minds to comply with her words. Yingyue is very polite, and soft-spoken, speaking in a very eloquent manner, even to her adversaries. She has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in her presence, allowing her to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and how to better talk to them. She is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the world, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many, such as knowledge of the existence of the Great Old Ones, as well as the obscure method in which to kill one. In battle, Yingyue's preference is to concoct strategies based on deduction of her opponents' abilities and fighting style by first sending her weaker legionnaires and illusions to fight while she hides. She is frequently the first person to point out or find a weakness in her opponent's abilities or fighting style and exploit them to her advantage. Nevertheless, her ability to think several steps before the enemy almost always ensures her victory. Even without her Eyes That Have Seen the Truth Yingyue is considered the third most intelligent person in the multiverse. *Omnicompetence: Yingyue is such a talented leader that she can handle and deal with any situation regardless of the difficulty or effort involved, including teaching impoverished kids at the age of eleven or running an entire army that she was put in charge of at the age of fourteen. Becoming a leader in the world is by no means an easy feat or a title that’s simply given. It is one that requires perseverance, intelligence, self-confidence and a sense of meditative content are just some of the prerequisites that Yingyue has amassed over the years. It is the ability to not only understand yourself and utilize your innate talents but to also effectively leverage the natural strengths of your citizens and even nation to accomplish any task that a leader would desire. Yingyue has stated that leaders are in an ever-expanding process of personal development such as education, training, and experience. Her goal first and foremost, was to inspire women from not only the Ming province but from the entirety of the world. Her ability to lead is instinctive and she has a super-refined taste in the laws of power. She created a framework that encompasses that encourages others to tap into their own set of skills and ideas for them to contribute to the whole of society. As the founder, Yingyue has complete authority over the framework and inner workings within Destiné. Although other rulers may disagree with Destiné not having a major military force, Yingyue believes that to promote peace, one must first lead by example. However, each major hierarchical city has its own Kawaii 5-0, Mitsuari Special Forces Division and small military force. Therefore, her nation is centralized around an eager economy of imports, exports, intelligence gathering, counterintelligence and retaining their social identity. She allows the various Grand Magic Council members to run their respective cities as they please without little intervention from her. Even though she opts out meddling in city affairs on a small scale, Yingyue has an unrivaled loyalty between her and her nation. No matter where visitors would travel within her domain, the citizens would always be proud to mention their Queen in most circumstances and would even die to fend her name. An uncomfortable premonition of fear stems in the hearts and minds of those who attempt to seek conquest of Destiné. Throughout her land, Yingyue keeps a unique surveillance system in the form of the Destiny Barrier. *Highly Influential Connections- As the Founder of Destiné, Yingyue has access to a vast collection of ancient magical artifacts, technological and military hardware, as well as the support of her nation's wide array of scientists, chefs, and soldiers. Her strength and influence are such that she lives quite literally as though she is a goddess (to her dismay), doing mostly as she pleases. Due to her various exploits and travels through Creation, Yingyue has connections with virtually everyone, including various inter-dimensional worlds, magical societies, cosmic entities, mythical creatures, and even the omnipotent creator of the totality of existence (her mom). *Highly Competent Leadership Abilities- As a result of having commanded Destiny Military for thousands of years, Yingyue has become a extraordinarily talented leader, able to lead multiple teams of differing natures with great efficiency, and is able to make quick, rational and thorough decisions that have seen Destiné through many a crisis, and ended the conflict between several multiverses. *Talented Fashion Designer- Yingyue was a very talented fashion designer. During her early days as a brothel waitress, she would constantly make new costumes for herself and wear different ones for almost every shift. Over the years her talent earned her great acclaim in the fashion world. Yingyue's talents also extend to designing costumes for other Jewels; especially the Grand Casters. She possessed enough cheongsams of her own to fill an entire closet or two. *Skilled Orator- Yingyue has addressed Destiné masses, rallied troops and Grand Casters into battle. She has also married some of her closest friends and given compassionate eulogies. Yingyue is unbelievably charismatic, even Ronald Malphas, who thinks that she is the most charismatic person in the multiverse. Despite her soft appearance, her demeanor can cause people to lower their inhibitions and speak freely about their secrets. Her skill in persuading others is shown mainly through her ability to raise the morale of her troops and recruiting civilian soldiers. Due to her background, she associates with the common folk and easily gains their support and trust. *Cold Reading: A technique frequently used by fortune tellers and other swindlers in the real world to quickly gain an understanding of, or trick, others. By observing things such as body language, hair and clothing style, gender, age, manner of speech, etc, and asking vague or broad questions it is possible to learn large amounts about others quickly. *Photographic Memory: yingyue has a photographic memory, being able to remember anything after just seeing it once. Her problem is usually that she has so many ideas and memories in her head that it's difficult for her to track one down specifically. Intimidation Skills- Despite her soft-spoken and pacifistic nature, she has been known to snap; when that happens she retains her peaceful demeanor and soothing voice but her aura becomes malicious. Her cold fury is threatening enough to scare even the strongest willed heroes into utter submission. Contaminant Resistance- Yingyue's metabolism rapidly creates powerful resistances to all forms of toxins, poisons, and drugs, after an initial exposure that usually makes her dizzy or has alternate side effects. Her body is almost totally resistant to radiation. Her unique metabolism also burns fats quicker to help maintain her beautiful look. Culinary Intuition: Yingyue's forte lies in Chinese cuisine from her background in her restaurants and soup kitchen she ran as a teen. She has mastered the usage of various Chinese cooking techniques such as stir-frying and using a wok. As it currently stands, Yingyue is possibly the best chef in her restaurant despite how little time she spends in the kitchen. She possesses a skill for culinary cuisine in taste, texture, and smell, which allows her to create astonishing foods from the finest exotic ingredients from various Magi-Climes. Yingyue can infuse her energy into the ingredients of the food she creates, fundamentally changing the nature and properties. All the ingredients come from various Magi-Climes and dimensions. Through the use of these ingredients' natural properties, her energy infusions, and her raw cooking talent she can augment any food she makes which then empowers anyone who eats it beyond any level they could ever assume. Yingyue also has studied Chinese medicinal art and researched various African healing herbs. Equipment *Cruel God's End: A book of magic which contains powerful spells capable of slaying gods, angels, and demons (among other Transcendent beings). The first Grimoire created by humans and not by magical beings, such as Witches. *The Ultimate Grimoire: The grimoire that Yingyue carries with her. It contains and is formed out of the incantations from the 206,001 Grimoires that she has decoded and spells from over 2 centillion years of history. It is lighter than a regular chapter book and can contain a virtually infinite amount of information. It does not deteriorate over time, and contains its own will - only those it deems worthy can wield it. It comes with an auto-chanting mode - by waving it over her head, Yingyue can make it automatically recite its incantations for her. **Various other spells: These spells seem to be quicker to perform but lesser in power than spells from any of the 206,001 Grimoires. Yingyue has used her spells to alter her clothing through something akin to minor molecular control, control and manipulate elements, etc. *Hurricane Peng: A gift from her mother Jiutian Xuannü, this Enchanted Tessen allows Yingyue to produce and manipulate rainbow winds, golden fire, and acid rain. Made from the body and soul of the Peng from Chinese mythology and then infused with the powers of various gods from the Chinese pantheon. After her fight with Bete Noir, Yingyue had her Daikyū reforged into a new golden form with vastly enhanced powers. **Rainbow Winds: The Enchanted Tessen can generate and manipulate air in the form of spiraling rainbow currents. The winds are powerful enough to blow away all the clouds over the Eurasian continent and even make a hypercane. **Golden Fire: The Enchanted Tessen can generate and manipulate golden fire that can cure any disease, burn away curses and heal any wound. **Acid Rain: The Enchanted Tessen can generate and manipulate acid rain that lowers all parameters of whomever is soaked in it and slowly eat away at armor & weapons. Harms those who can naturally absorb water. The Eyes that Have Seen the Truth With the Eyes that Have Seen the Truth Yingyue can view any ability and/or concept and "understand it" while also being able to use it at mastery levels of skill if not greater than the source of the said concept. The eyes also allow Yingyue to understand everything about a person and their ideologies in their entirety, and see all of time, past, present, and the infinite possibilities for the future). The Eyes that Have Seen the Truth also enables Yingyue to view other timelines, dimensions, and physical planes. It also allows Yingyue to determine from an infinite amount of possibilities that exist for the future, the future they want. As long as there is even the tiniest, infinitesimal possibility that something can occur in the future, the eye can make it happen. The Eyes that have seen the Truth has a unique ability which can negate the abilities of Yingyue's opponents as long as they are in their physical line of sight, and also create illusions encompassing entire universes. The Eyes that Have Seen the Truth can give Yingyue information about anything that has ever happened in the world, no matter where and when. However, to use this ability she has to consciously think about the subject she is looking into and the eyes do not automatically detect any danger coming towards Yingyue. It is also incapable of giving information about a person's inner thoughts. Another limitation is that the eyes can only give facts, as it cannot tell Yingyue subjective information like what she should do when she's unsure of herself. All of Yingyue's natural abilities and stats are augmented to their absolute best. Yingyue becomes instantly aware of themself and their surroundings. The Eyes that Have Seen the Truth removes all the blinders and filters that obscure existence, granting them the ability to discern and understand everything, as well as showing them the true chaotic nature of reality itself. The Eyes that Have Seen the Truth access to virtually all of the knowledge in the multiverse and is even aware of events that have been altered by distortions in time. Finally, The Eyes that Have Seen the Truth enables Yingyue to survive the rigors of space, makes them completely self-sufficient without the need to maintain any bodily need and will give Yingyue whatever information they need to stay alive. Techniques Busty Suplex: First Yingyue pushes her bust forward, and if her bosom hits the opponent she executes a sideways suplex. It's very fluid, and it's very fun to watch. B!tch Slap: Slaps foe. Deals tremendous damage to females. Bunny Bump: A three-part butt bump combo. Heavy Grab: She grabs the opponent's head slams their face into her butt, however, she accidentally falls backward onto the opponent's face. She promptly stands up and apologizes for the accident. It comes with an "interesting" noise and is accompanied by hearts, too. Soft Bomber: Yingyue jumps in the air and then comes down at a 45-degree angle, assaulting her opponent with her shapely buttocks. Using Soft Bomber triggers an earthquake throughout the area that affects everyone in a thirty feet radius no matter where they are, which causes them to trip and be left dazed for a few seconds. *Stylish Butt Bomb: Just gets a running start, jumps into the air, spins around, and thrusts her pelvis backward, thus hitting the opponent's head with her buttocks. *Assault: Yingyue lunges herself, but first, through the air like a projectile, and rubs her sore butt if she misses and lands on the ground. Violin Strategy: Yingyue shakes her butt at her opponent in an attempt to seduce them. The technique is quite effective when used upon modest males and most heterosexual men. The technique can easily fail if the target fails to be seduced by Yingyue due to the target's age and/or lack of lustful desires. It also would likely fail if used by Yingyue against any heterosexual female or homosexual men, as they would not be seduced, though it may cause them to become disgusted. Denki Anma/Electric Massage: A technique originating in pro wrestling, whereby the user grabs the victim by their feet and uses the leverage to grind their foot into the victim's crotch. It has since become a technique adapted for use in S&M play. Yingyue Rolling Savate: Yingyue performs a Savate style reverse figure kick to the opponent's face. Yingyue Hip Attack: While her body is being restrained, Yingyue lifts herself with her stomach muscles, then drops herself on her opponent's chest with enough force to make them cough up blood. Butt Smash: Yingyue's signature move. Yingyue waits and blocks her opponent's attack before blasting them away with Qigong. It's strong enough to send an unguarded person flying a few meters away. Hip Poke: While she only nudges her opponent, it is strong enough to send them flying a few meters away. It is a powerful, short-ranged thrust of her buttocks. Rump Shaker: When Yingyue approaches the enemy from the back, she bumps them with her butt. Yingyue's Rump Shaker can pin a person for a bit due to the chaining attacks that she uses. Hip Killer: She grabs her opponent's head tightly with her legs while lifting herself off the ground with her arms. The opponent has their face pressed into her crotch and (substantial) chest while she apathetically looks at them. Heaven to Hell: She jumps on and traps her foe's head in between her thighs and twists it to the left. Butt Attack: Yingyue turns and kicks off the ground hitting the enemy with her butt. This attack will temporarily stun enemies but it's not very accurate. Flying Butt Slam: Yingyue leaps into the air before landing on her foe, crushing them with her butt before bouncing off. Hip Drop: Yingyue hits the target with her curvy and explosive hip. Deals 30% more damage than her normal physical attacks. Bottoms Up: She jumps up, and knocks the enemy into the air with her buttocks, and mostly falls on it and has to rub it due to recoil. Heavenly Arch: She grabs the opponent's head and places it between her thighs, she then secures the head by wiggling causing slight damage, finally jumping into the air with the opponent's head directly under her butt, and falls to the ground in a sitting position slamming the her victim's head on the ground while smashing their face with her butt. Fanservice Tornado: A technique where Yingyue does an upside rotating straddle split, similar to a tornado, which has the effect of delivering a multiple kick attack at an opponent that is near her. Fake Out Kick: Yingyue spins one way then reverses to kick the opponent in the shin. Up and Over: After stunning the opponent with a dive kick, Yingyue does a somersault leap to strike the back of their head with her heel, crushing the back of their skull. She grabs their head and leaps over them, pulling their neck back, snapping it in half. Turning back around, she leaps onto the opponent's shoulders, holding their neck with her legs and delivers a powerful Frankensteiner throw that shatters the opponent's neck completely. Deadly Goddess Kick: Yingyue leaps forward and performs a flipping ax kick. Yingyue then follows this move up with her Up and Over combo. Heaven Splitter: When used, Yingyue will leap straight up in the air and perform an Air Split Drop; however it is different in that it generates shockwaves around her as she flips in mid-air, and produces a very large impact along the ground in front of her when her leg slams into the ground. Thunder Kick: Heavy electrified kick attack to the diaphragm. Sadistic Fury: She rapidly kicks a target before dispatching them with a back-flip kick. Nakama Kick: Yingyue focuses all of her friendship and bonds into her fist and throws a punch that has a 1-in-10 chance of instantly defeating her opponent no matter how infinitely powerful they are. This punch bypasses all resistances and defenses. Weaknesses *Weak to getting her maternal instincts appealed to. *She has an age complex, any remarks on her age would either demoralize or enrage her. *She is afraid of thunder. *Due to the massive size and weight of her breasts, Yingyue is unable to keep her balance if pushed too hard and can only run short distances (she can only run 100 miles before the bouncing of her breasts tires her out as the bouncing is painful), forcing her to rely on her powerful long-range attacks and her legionnaires. She can technically negate these side-effects but for some reason doesn't. *While she is well-versed in military strategies and can come up with strategies on her own, she has shown difficulty adjusting to sudden changes on the battlefield. *Her workaholic nature sometimes places her under stress. *Inept with technology and most modern devices (including mobile phones). *Combat drains her stamina faster than normal, however, this isn't a problem when using her full power. *Can only turn people into her legionnaire member if they find her cute or attractive (though she has turned the concepts of Time & Eternity, continents and a planetary barrier into her legionnaire before) *She's an ability nut and can be distracted if shown an ability she hasn't seen before. *She will put herself in harm's way to protect innocents. *Yingyue can be injured by sufficient divine force, most notably the Spear of Destiny. *To use the Eyes That Have Seen the Truth to its full potential she has to consciously think about the subject she is looking into and the eyes do not automatically detect any danger coming towards her. The eyes are also incapable of giving information about a person's inner thoughts. The final limitation is that the eyes can only give facts, as it cannot tell Yingyue subjective information like what she should do when she's unsure of herself. *Yingyue is averse to combat, always apologizing whenever she hurts someone. **Won't fight unless necessary, however, when she does fight she abides by a strict code of honor. She believes in completely fair fights, giving her opponents tips to have a fair fight. *The clap of her ass cheeks prevents her from sneaking around. *Without the Eyes that Have Seen the Truth Yingyue is completely blind and is thus forced to rely on her godly sensory system and her other senses to properly fight. *She appears to have to make physical contact with a target to take their power. *Somewhat impatient, not so much when she is older. *Gets dizziness and headaches from using the Eyes that Have Seen the Truth too much. *The Eyes that Have Seen the Truth possess certain blind spots in what information that they can give the user. *Her compassion also makes her very stubborn, as she places the preservation of her allies above all else when faced with a difficult situation, which is not always the best thing to do during times of war. She can also be compulsive at times due to the same reason. *Some of the Eyes that Have Seen the Truth's abilities are limited by her physical field of perception. **She cannot see through germanium or lead. **Using the power of her eyes, however, has its limits, as they overheat upon prolonged use of their abilities. *She is bound by complex traditions, cannot spill the blood of another SSS-Rank being without provocation. *She wears self-imposed limiters to reduce her power to keep the multiverse safe from her Full Power. *The safety system doesn't protect against physical attacks. *She cannot maintain a multiverse wide Personal Space Tuning for more than an hour (when using it for combat), as it drains her energy and puts tremendous strain on her body. *Her Personal Space Tuning is currently limited to 0.01% of its true power. Trivia *Her huge booty is very hefty and pliable just like jello. Her booty is immune to most pain and can mold and squish to certain shapes, like a bean bag. Keeping with the imagery of jello, Yingyue's derrière is a fleshy shelf that jiggles with the slightest movement and she feels the fat jiggle through her lower extremities. *At her size, Yingyue finds it difficult to find a chair that not only can hold her weight but to also hold her massive butt. *Her normal walk involves her taking a slow, seductive strut with a defined swing in her hips with each step and always happens to stick her butt out. She was known for this type of walking and feminine body language even before she became more feminine when she reached adulthood. *Yingyue's large and plump round buttocks is the source of some humor within her peerage within the Grand Magic Council and among the citizens of her country. *Yingyue is overly obsessed with books to the point where she often reads herself to sexual euphoria. *Yingyue eats foods that go directly straight to her hips and thighs. Meaning that she's got legs: as in, shapely and thick thighed, with muscled calves. *As an autodidact, she’s good at teaching herself anything she needs to know. *She is known to go out of her way to go to places where runaway girls go to and allow them to live in her place a freeloader. *Yingyue does not wear any undergarments, but when she does it's usually very skimpy. *Her behavioral tics from her teenage years included: licking her luscious lips, curling her hair, and fluttering her eyes. *Yingyue enjoys long, hot bathing sessions in Destiny Spa Springs while eating sweets. **Yingyue also enjoys long, hot, and thorough oil-related massages on the beach. *She has a stress eating and cooking problem. *Yingyue's birthday is on the 21st of September, a day recognized as International Peace Day. *Yingyue is the infamous designer of daring Cheongsams who owns the Phoenix Couture company. Category:Female Character Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Lawful Good